Mario VS Metal Mario
by DarkKnights
Summary: Mario, along with Luigi, Yoshi & an unlikely alliance with Bowser must battle against Metal Mario, who wishes to destroy the world! Rated T for some violence & a special guest appearance at the End. For Spawnzilla014 & Yoshi 2.1!


**Hello guys, this my first attempt in a dramatic oneshot solo Mario story. In this chapter, Mario must face off against his evil metallic clone who was born after being created by Bowser. Let's get this started & get ready to RUMBLE!  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I have no right for Mario. All that belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto & Nintendo. Also, Metal Mario is a transformation of Mario, & although the Metal Mario featured in this FanFic is to be 100% like the transformation version, this is a completely different one & Opts to destroy both, Mario & Bowser & destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, rather than rule it.  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads were playing, the Yoshi's were enjoying a large feast, the stars were peaceful & Rosalina watched over the skies peacefully. Mario & Luigi were invited to a grand party which was held by the ruler itself, Princess Peach Toadstool. When the duo entered the castle, they were immediately greeted by Peach, & three Toads: Her long-time steward Toadsworth & two younger Toad's, Toad & Toadette. "Hello Mario & Luigi", Peach greeted. Mario replied "Thank you very much, princess", with Luigi following "With utmost pleasure". Toadsworth led the group to a balcony to let them watch the skies "Wow, it's so beautiful!", Toadette said. "I know, sweetie", Toad replied. "The stars are always watching us", said Peach. Meanwhile, back at Toad Town, the capital city of the Mushroom World, Wario & Waluigi were invited for a party. For Wario's deeds for his adventures, The Mayor decided to give them a large castle & an enormous amount of gold. Wario screamed "Oh, my god! Thank you so much for giving me this! I love you & I owe you one, Mr. Mayor!". Waluigi cried in tears of joy as he was also gained a large amount of money with Wario. He said "We're gonna be extreme rich & we can do whatever we can". The two bros. then ran out of the Mayor's building & stayed at their home, laughing at their money & castle, their dreams, having finally come true.

However, there was one person who did not celebrate the peace. This was not Bowser, not even his troops, or even the villains that Mario fought as they were also enjoying the peace. This particular person was not even a person at all. A shadow appeared at Peach's Castle & the residence believed it to be Mario. One Toad just said "Ah, don't worry. Mario's always here & always come to any party whatsoever". Another Toad replied "Yeah, He will be there for justice". However, at a Castle Roof, a shadowy figure, who looked just like Mario was spying the whole time. He gave a loud, screeching growl as he jumped off.

Back at the castle balcony, the group laughed & giggled as they talked. "Well, it sure is a lot of fun, talking about jokes!", Toadette giggled. Toad followed "I can't stop laughing for this!". Mario said "Guys, thank you so much for this magnificent party. It means a lot to me". Peach then had a tear in her eye 7 sobbed "Oh, thank you so much for this Mario. You really mean a lot to me". Luigi just watched & said "Awwwwwww, what a happy reunion for us". But before Mario & Peach could even have a hug & Luigi taking a camera shot, a large blast was heard. "Oh, my god, what was that?!", Luigi screamed". The group became terrified from what they heard. "Come on, to the main hall", said Mario. The group agreed & headed down onto the balcony. But when they reached downstairs, they were too horrified to see what was going on.

A figure who looked just like Mario was seen. He then turned around & the group & revealed himself. He was the splitting image of Mario. Face, body, overalls, everything was similar. The only difference was: He was purely metallic. Mario gasped in horror "Who are you?". The figure then talked in a screeching, metallic voice "What's your business Mario? You're just shocked to see that i'm a splitting image of yours. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Metal Mario & soon, I will destroy this pathetic kingdom until there's no one left". Luigi became shocked as he heard those words "Metal Mario? That's nothing but just a Mario transformation. How can there be two Metal Mario's?", Luigi asked. Metal Mario sneered "None of your business Green Plumber! Let the battle begin!". Metal Mario roared as he charged towards Mario. Peach screamed "Watch out Mario!". Mario was swift enough to dodge Metal Mario's punch. Metal Mario stopped for a minute, but then smiled. Mario then lashed out a fury of punches & kicks. Metal Mario was hit with savage brutality as Mario attacked him. Later on however, Mario infused his attacks with fire & nearly dominated the metallic clone, before finishing him off with a fiery blast.

After Mario finished attacking, he was shocked to see the results. Metal Mario was just barely standing there, staring at Mario, having just taken the attacks lightly with absolutely no damage. Mario gasped "No! You're supposed to be destroyed!". Metal Mario roared "Nice flurry of moves. Now, it's my TURN!", before he grabbed Mario by the neck & started violently choking him. Peach wailed "No Mario, don't die!", but it was too late. Metal Mario threw his opponent at a wall & then viciously punched & kicked him with savage brutality. Mario screamed in agony as he tried to resist & dodge them, but it was no use. Metal Mario then used an energy blast to blast Mario to a distance. Mario laid there struggling to get up. However, Luigi, driven by madness appears before Mario's metallic opponent & shouted "If you want to kill Mario, then you have to fight me". Then, a loud noise was heard. Yoshi made it just in time & joined the fray. Hey Luigi, what's up. & what happened to Mario?", Yoshi asked. Luigi answered "Thank god, you're here Yoshi. We were attacked by this person who happens to be a Mario doppelganger". Metal Mario said "Hm, another puny weakling. I'll kill the two of them before I kill Mario!". Metal Mario started to attack, but the two green friends manage to dodge it. "Eat this, trash metal!", Yoshi screamed as he threw an hard egg t Metal Mario's head. However, the egg proved to be much of a damage to him. "AAAAHHHH! My head! It hurts!", Metal Mario screamed. "Opps, sorry, how about THIS!", Yoshi roared as he threw a large, very thick egg at Metal Mario's chest. Metal Mario screamed in howling agony as he was hit, the pain wal a lot to endure. The damage was enough to give off Metal Mario a large dent at the chest. Luigi then followed with his hands on fire "Eat This!", Luigi roared as he punched the metallic doppelganger at the dent. The metallic opponent was sent to a distance & hit a wall. However, Metal Mario had enough. He would kill these "Puny Weaklings" as soon as possible. Metal Mario sneered "Okay then, how about this!". In a flash, Metal Mario multiplied himself. However Yoshi & Luigi manage to take down as much clones as possible, but then, in a sudden, a blast cam from nowhere & knocked the two green friends to a wall. Then, the real Metal Mario emerged from the ceiling, saying "Now, time to finish this". He approached Mario & forcefully tempered his hands to become extremely hard. "This is the end Mario. Now, DIE!", Metal Mario roared. Luigi & Yoshi were unable to do anything. The three Toads couldn't even see & closed their eyes, bearing not to watch. Peach wailed "NNNNOOOOOOOO! MARIOOOOOOO!

However, before Metal Mario could even make up a finishing blow, a miracle happened out of nowhere. A hand appeared from nowhere & revealed to be a large, monstrous Koopa. The figure said "Where do you think you're going?". It was none other than the King of Koopa's Bowser! Metal Mario sneered "Bowser! What on earth are you doing here?", but however, before he could react, Bowser punched him with severe force at the chest. The metallic opponent was sent flying towards the wall. Luigi & Yoshi were shocked to see what happened. Luigi asked "Bowser! What are you doing here?", with Bowser answering "I'm not here to kidnap Peach. That is Mario's clone, created by me. I told him to destroy Mario, but he refused & tried to kill me!I'm actually here to protect Mario before that happens & make a truce. Yoshi then said "Wow, you must have gotten some respect". Bowser then held a mushroom. He then asked "Go! Give this to Mario, before anything bad here happens!". Luigi answered "Got it!". He ran over to Mario & fed him the Mushroom. Mario soon recovered from his consciousnesses & then asked "Luigi, what happened here". Luigi answered "Me & Yoshi tried to fight Metal Mario. Although we couldn't defeat him, we were able to expose a weakness: a dent on his chest, caused by Yoshi's egg attack's. Hadn't Bowser came here, you could have been killed". Mario replied "Thanks", & then rushed towards battle. Bowser then saw Mrio & said "Mario. Thank goodness you're here. I tried to destroy you with him, but now, consider joining on your side. We have to defeat Metal Mario before it's too late". "I understand Bowser. Oh, & I know you're not here to kidnap Peach", said Mario. Metal Mario got up to his knees & went on a rampage. "That's it! I WILL DESTROY THE FOUR OF YOU IN AN INSTANT!", Metal Mario roared in a such fury. Luigi & Yoshi joined the fray & sided with Mario & Bowser. The five engaged in an epic duel that lasted for several minutes. But in the end, It was the heroes who won. Luigi & Yoshi paired up with a new attack. Yoshi threw an egg & Luigi followed with a barrage of kicks. Luigi then ended it with a fiery blast at the chest. Metal Mario was slammed against the floor. However, this was only the start of a conclusion. Mario & Bowser then charged up for a blast that would obliterate Metal Mario. Mario & Bowser created an energy ball, infused with fire. Metal Mario became shocked "Oh, shit!". "This is the end!", Bowser roared as he prepared to launch the fireball. Mario then roared "Goodbye Metal Mario!", before he & Bowser launched it. Metal Mario tried to block the attack with his energy blasts, to no avail. The metallic opponent was hit & sent blasting off the stars. Metal Mario screamed in howling agony as he was launched. Eventually, the ball exploded & it took Metal Mario with it, who was seemingly dead...

After the battle, the four were completely exhausted. The whole town knew what happened. Suddenly, Kamek & Bowser Jr. came to the scene "Papa, papa, are you alright!", Bowser Jr. said with a bit of tears in his eyes. Bowser said weakly "I'm fine Jr. Just tell Mario i'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused to them". Jr. was relived & told Mario everything. Kamek called his Magikoopas & said "Soldiers! Take Bowser back to the castle". Jr. then followed his father & Kamek. Sometimes later Peach came in & hugged Mario. "Peach then exclaimed "I love you". Mario then replied back "I love you too", before going in for a kiss. Everyone were like EEEEWWWW! After all this, the celebration continued with Bowser & his troops being invited & the castle being rebuilt. Everybody then lived happily ever after.

Well, not happily ever after for at least one person. At a mountainous hill, a figure woke up. It was Metal Mario! Metal Mario groaned at his defeat, his body was scattered with severe burn marks & his dent, having increased. Then, a loud laughter was heard "Angered that you're defeated by a pesky plumber", said a voice from behind. Metal Mario turned to his back & saw the figure. "Who are you & what do you want from me?", Metal Mario asked. The mysterious figure then answered "Call me Nightmare, The conqueror of all of Hell itself. & I'm here to pick you up", the figure introduced himself. Metal Mario asked "What do you want for me?". Nightmare answered "I want you to find this Hellspawn. His name is Raizo. If you do, I will give you extraordinary powers nobody has ever had!". Metal Mario answered "I'll be happy to accept that", before the two evil villains laughed, until someone else appeared. This figure was no other than Darkness the Hedgehog. Darkness answered "Welcome to the dark side, Metal Mario". Then, the three villains laughed in a evil manner, followed by thunder cracking at a distance.

* * *

**That's how my Story winds up. Sorry Lil Knuckles, but I liked Darkness, hope you accept it. Anyway, this is a follow-up to some of Spawnzilla014's story. Yoshi 2.1's characters will also make appearances in future chaps. Anyway, thanks & I hope you guys accept this ;)!**


End file.
